


On the 3rd Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 12 days of fanfiction, Christmas, Christmas Parties, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Karaoke, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets pulled into karaoke by a random stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 3rd Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 guys!!  
> I know, I'm a bit late with posting this, but what else is new? This is the end of SuperWhoLock this year. Kinda... Enjoy!

Rose watched Mickey jump off the stage and walk over.

“Did you see me up there?” He sat down; a wide grin was taking over his face.

Rose smiled back. “Yeah, you totally killed at Jingle Bells.”

“Ha ha,” Mickey laughed sarcastically, “Now do you want a drink or not?”

She barely had time to answer before she was left alone again in the middle of the party.

The stage sat in front of her, karaoke machine set up for whatever drunk wanted to sing holiday music next. Mickey had been dared to go up by some friend, but he had seemed to enjoy the attention.

Rose looked around again. The whole room was covered in strings of lights, tinsel, and mistletoe. She only recognized a few face in the sea of unfamiliar ones.

“Mickey, where did you go?” She said to herself, about to get up and find him, when one of those strangers sat down beside her.

It was a man, maybe a little older than she, wearing a brown suit and a long jacket, white Converse on his feet. Not someone you would see at a party full of uni students.

“Hello.”

Rose smiled a bit. “Hi.”

“Enjoying the party?” He had a brilliant smile.

She shrugged. “Yeah. It’s not really my thing, but I guess it's still fun.”

The man took a sip from the red disposable cup he had. “Well if it's not your thing, why are you here?”

“My friend, Mickey, dragged me here. Said I should socialize more, instead of staying home and working. What about you? Where are your friends?”

The man smiled crookedly. “I don’t really have friends. I just like being around you humans.”

“Hu-” Rose began to ask, but was cut off.

“Why don’t we sing? Karaoke? Maybe that’ll get you in the spirit!” He set down his now empty cup.

“Uh, sure.”

The man took Rose's hand and pulled her behind him. “People call me the Doctor, by the way.”

“I’m Rose Tyler.”

The Doctor stopped and turned to her. “What a beautiful name… Allon-sy!”

They waited off to the side of the stage until a girl was finished singing All I Want For Christmas is You.

The Doctor clapped when she finished and went on stage. Rose followed.

He tapped a few buttons and gave a mic to Rose, keeping the other one for himself.

The beginning to White Christmas started playing and Rose leaned over to him. “When did we agree on this?”

“It seemed fun.”

The Doctor started singing first, but after a while Rose realized he didn’t know the lyrics even though they were on the screen in front of him, so she joined in.

“..And children listen, to hear sleighbells in the snow.”

~~~

Rose hopped of the stage and turned to the Doctor. “That was so much fun!”

“It was, wasn’t it.”

“You didn’t know the lyrics though. I mean, who doesn’t know the lyrics to White Christmas? And you’re the one who picked it!”

The Doctor smiled as Mickey ran over with two cups. “Rose! I saw you on stage singing.”

She squealed. “I know. Wasn’t it great?”

“Yeah, but I thought you said you didn’t want to sing. And who’s this guy?”

“I’m the Doctor.” He stuck a hand out to Mickey. When he didn’t take it, the Doctor pulled it back and checked his watch. “Oh, I really must be going.”

Rose frowned. “Oh, okay. It was nice singing with you.”

“You really can sing, Rose Tyler.” The Doctor nodded and headed to the door.

“Merry Christmas!” She called to him and turned to Mickey, taking one of the cups. “Do you want to sing another song? I don’t think anyone has done Sleigh Ride yet.”

~~~

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, watching Rose and Mickey as they left. “And a very merry Christmas to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Until Dawn on Tuesday December 8


End file.
